parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rentaghost
| last_aired = | status = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = | production_website = }} Rentaghost is a British children's television comedy show, broadcast by the BBC between 6 January 1976 and 6 November 1984. The show's plot centred on the antics of a number of ghosts who worked for a firm called Rentaghost, which rented out the ghosts for various tasks. Background The company, located in South Ealing, is run by Fred Mumford, a recently deceased loser who feels he can find work for ghosts whose lives were as failed as his. His first (and only) recruits are Timothy Claypole, a mischievous jester with a comical lack of knowledge about modern technology; and Hubert Davenport, a delicate Victorian-era gentleman who is morally shocked by the modern world. The ghosts work from an office, which they rent from Harold Meaker, who discovers the truth about them in the third episode. Over the course of several series, other characters were added: Hazel the McWitch, a Scottish witch; Nadia Popov, a Dutch ghost who suffers from hayfever and teleports away when she sneezes; and the pantomime horse Dobbin, who first appears in a one-off Christmas special called "Rentasanta" and is brought to life by Claypole, who is unable to cancel the spell afterwards – thus allowing Dobbin to remain in the show for the rest of the run. Another key figure is a ghost from the Wild West called Catastrophe Kate (cf. Calamity Jane), played by Jana Shelden, who is collected from outside a magic carpet shop in the Spirit World by Fred Mumford. The two ghosts are transported back to Earth on a flying broomstick, Catastrophe Kate having turned down the alternative of a flying vacuum cleaner. It is Catastrophe Kate who later introduces Hazel the McWitch to the regulars. Adam Painting, a local entrepreneur played by Christopher Biggins, frequently appears in episodes and tries, with limited success, to involve the ghosts in his latest business enterprise. When actor Michael Darbyshire (who played the role of Davenport) died in 1979, Anthony Jackson (Mumford) declined to appear in the next series, leaving Michael Staniforth's Claypole the sole original ghost; Davenport and Mumford's absences were explained at the start of the series by them having acquired permanent haunting jobs at a stately home. After Mumford's departure, the business was taken over by Harold Meaker and his wife Ethel, who suffered from the various problems the ghosts brought to their lives. The long-suffering neighbours of Rentaghost are the Perkins, who think the Meakers are mad. Remakes In September 2008, it was reported that the show could be returning to television after the rights to the programme were obtained by the UK production company RDF. However, no new show was forthcoming. Deadline reported in December 2010 that "Warner Bros had acquired the rights to RentaGhost and was going to develop it into a Beetlejuice-style afterlife feature comedy vehicle for Russell Brand as Fred Mumford. However, in October 2011 it was reported that Ben Stiller had now been signed for the project. Night at the Museum writers Tom Lennon and Robert Ben Garant, have been hired to write the script, which will reunite the two writers with Stiller. Running jokes In an early series, the Perkins are given a magical amulet that grants all their wishes. They do not realise this, however, and persist in expressing odd wishes, which the amulet then proceeds to grant. :Mr. Perkins: (referring to Mr. Meaker) I wish he was here now. For two pins, I'd tell him what I think of him! :The amulet is seen glowing. Mr. Meaker immediately walks into Mr Perkins's living room. :'Mr. Meaker:' (''in a strange monotone) I am here. :Mr. Meaker produces two enormous 'prop' pins and hands them to Mr. Perkins, who accepts them in the same somnambulist way. :Mr. Perkins: You are a nutter. :Mr. Meaker: Thank you. :The pair bid each other farewell and Mr. Meaker leaves. Mr. Perkins returns to normal and is confused and somewhat distressed by what has just happened. One of the more frequent running jokes in the last series was the cellar of the Meakers' house. The house's power was provided by a pantomime dragon called Bernie St. John (note that "St. John" in this instance is correctly pronounced "Sinjun", making the dragon's name an obvious play on words); brought to life by Claypole – who served as a furnace. If anyone entered the cellar, typically all characters present would shout, "Don't go into the cellar!" all at once, and a few moments later whoever who went in would return charred and covered in soot. List of series * Series 1 (1976) * Series 2 (1976) * Series 3 (1977) * Series 4 (1978) * Series 5 (1980) * Series 6 (1981) * Series 7 (1982) * Series 8 (1983) * Series 9 (1984) DVD releases Only the first series of Rentaghost has been released on VHS and DVD. It is unlikely that any other series will be released, due to complicated rights. A number of actors are blocking the release because their contracts at the time did not include video royalties. Some of the actors have been offered small one-off payments that have been rejected, and several cast members (or their families) are unable to be contacted to grant consent. Two minor actors, who have since left the profession, have blocked a number of episodes, and they are unlikely to be shown. In addition, the programme included extracts from many copyrighted songs, often played in the background. Clearance of these is becoming increasingly costly for DVD releases. However, several episodes were repeated on the BBC Saturday morning show Dick and Dom, all of which were from non-series one episodes. While complete series beyond series 1 may be out of the question, DVD releases of episodes that were allowed to be repeated may surface. Some master copies of Rentaghost episodes were junked by the BBC Archives in 1993 on the assumption that they were 'no use' and that examples of some other episodes were sufficient. However, BBC Enterprises had requested copies of the first three series a couple of years earlier and indeed they were showing at the time on UK Gold – these were later recovered by the BBC Archive. Regular cast *Michael Staniforth - Timothy Claypole (1976-1984) *Edward Brayshaw - Harold Meaker (1976-1984) *Ann Emery - Ethel Meaker (1976-1984) *Anthony Jackson - Fred Mumford (1976–1978) *Michael Darbyshire - Hubert Davenport (1976–1978) *Molly Weir - Hazel the McWitch (1977–1984) *Sue Nicholls - Nadia Popov (1981–1984) *Christopher Biggins - Adam Painting (1977-1983) *Hal Dyer - Rose Perkins (1978–1984) *Jeffrey Segal - Arthur Perkins (1978–1984) *Lynda La Plante - Tamara Novek (1980) (credited as Lynda Marchal) *William Perrie, John Asquith - Dobbin the Pantomime Horse *Betty Alberge - Mrs Mumford (1976–1978) *John Dawson - Mr Mumford (1976–1978) *Kenneth Connor - Whatsisname Smith (1983-1984) *Aimi MacDonald - Susie Starlight (1984) References External links * *British Film Institute Screen Online *Rentaghost the Musical Category:1976 British television programme debuts Category:1984 British television programme endings Category:1970s British television series Category:1980s British television series Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:British supernatural television programmes Category:Television shows set in London